villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Buu
Main article: Buu Super Buu is the transformed state of Evil Buu after eating Majin Buu. It is the second strongest form of Majin Buu and the second most powerful (both being second to Kid Buu) of the three main villains of Dragon Ball Z. Biography The first thing Super Buu did after he transformed (aside from cracking his neck and powering up) was to brutally kill deranged gunman Smitty by going down his throat in liquid form and blowing him up. He did not kill Mr. Satan, as part of Majin Buu inside him remembered Satan, so he went to Kami's Lookout (as he could now sense energy signals). He asked to fight Son Goten and Trunks, and after trying to stall him (during which time Super Buu did a Human Extinction Attack to kill all inhabitants of Earth except Mr. Satan, Bee, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and anyone at Kami's Lookout or Korin Tower), agreed to let him wait an hour before fighting them. During this time, Chi-Chi slapped him for killing Gohan and he turned her into an egg and crushed her. Buu soon got impatient of waiting, so he got Piccolo to take him into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where Goten and Trunks were training. Piccolo deliberately took the longest way possible to stall him before they reached the chamber and Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks and fought Super Buu. Eventually Gotenks turned Super Saiyan and used Super Ghost Kamikaze Attacks on him to severely damage him, and even reduce him to molecules, but he was able to come back together. When Gotenks faked being unable to make any more ghosts, Piccolo destroyed the entrance to the chamber to trap them in. In desperation, Buu yelled "LET ME OUT!", unwittingly using his Dimension Scream technique, (a technique where the user screams so loudly, they tear open holes between dimensions) to open a portal to the outside world, where he escaped to. He turned Kuririn, Android 18, Marron, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Bulma, Videl, Master Roshi, Gyumao, and Mr. Popo into chocolate and ate them. When Gotenks turned Super Saiyan 3 and escaped, he fought Buu again, and was at a slight advantage until he lost his Super Saiyan 3 power and his fusion wore off. Son Gohan arrived shortly after, powered up by Elder Kai, and beat up Buu, who self-destructed in an attempt to kill Gohan. Buu survived and regenerated, and tricked Goten and Trunks into fusing again. He then absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo and transformed into a much more stronger and intelligent form. His antenna became a head tentacle. Buu fought Gohan and gained the advantage, forcing Rou Dai Kaioshin to give Goku his life and give him Potara earrings to fuse with Gohan. Tien attacked Buu, and Goku arrived with the earrings, but Gohan lost his earring before he could put it on. Goku fought Buu, who lost most of his power as Gotenks' fusion wore off inside him. However, he turned his severed head tentacle into liquid and used it to absorb Gohan, drastically increasing his power into one of the most powerful villains in Dragon Ball Z. Goku eventually fused with Vegeta to become Vegito and manages to injure Buu, with Buu's liquid form going down his throat ineffective, as well as his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, and even turning him into candy didn't stop him, forcing Buu to turn Vegito back. After taking several huge beatings (often being blown to bits or losing several limbs), Buu absorbed Vegito. This was Vegito's plan all along, as he wanted to rescue the others. After separating (due to Buu's stomach acid dissolving the fusion), Goku and Vegeta found Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and Gohan absorbed, and cut them down from their cocoons (referred to by Buu as "people pods"). Returning to his original Super Buu form, he entered his own mind to fight Goku and Vegeta. They could not destroy him inside his own head, and he nearly absorbed Vegeta at one point, but eventually Vegeta tore down the original Majin Buu. Instead of turning back into Evil Buu, however, he turned into Kid Buu. Forms Evil Buu The base form of Super Buu, after Evil Buu absorbs Fat Buu he transforms into Super Buu. Kid Buu The true form of Super Buu, Super Buu reverts to this state after losing everyone he had absorbed. Super Buu w/ Gotenks Super Buu absorbs Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Super Namek Piccolo during his battle against Ultimate Gohan and Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and for a short time manages to easily defeat them in battle. Super Buu w/ Piccolo Super Buu reverts to this state after Gotenks defuses inside him back into Goten and Trunks. He briefly fights Goku before he absorbs Gohan. Super Buu w/ Gohan Super Buu's strongest form in the anime and manga, Super Buu takes this form after absorbing Ultimate Gohan, in this form he is able to fight against Vegito for a short period of time. Super Buu w/ Vegito Super Buu takes this form after succeeding in his desperate attempt to absorb Vegito, he can not use any of Vegito's power since he did not absorb him properly. Super Buu w/ Vegeta Super Buu takes this form in ''Budokai 2 ''after absorbing base Vegeta. Super Buu w/ Tiencha Super Buu takes this form in ''Budokai 2 ''after absorbing Tien and Yamcha. Super Buu w/ Cell Super Buu takes this form in ''Budokai 2 ''after absorbing Perfect Cell. Super Buu w/ Frieza Super Buu takes this form in ''Budokai 2 ''after absorbing Frieza (Final form). Super Buu w/ Cooler Future Super Buu takes this form in ''Shin Budokai - Another Road ''after absorbing Final form Future Cooler. Super Buu w/ Broly Future Super Buu takes this form in ''Shin Budokai - Another Road ''after absorbing Legendary Super Saiyan Future Broly and Final form Future Cooler. Gallery Super Buu (Gotenks).png|Super Buu w/ Gotenks Super Buu (Piccolo).png|Super Buu w/ Piccolo Super Buu (Gohan).png|Super Buu w/ Gohan Super_Buu_(Vegito).png|Super Buu w/ Vegito Super_Buu_(Vegeta).png|Super Buu w/ Vegeta Super Buu (Tiencha).png|Super Buu w/ Tiencha Super Buu (Cell).jpg|Super Buu w/ Cell Super Buu (Frieza).png|Super Buu w/ Frieza Super_Buu_(Cooler2).jpg|Super Buu w/ Cooler Super Buu (Broly).jpg|Super Buu w/ Broly The Music Like Frieza and Cell, Buu has his own theme music. Trivia *An interesting thing to note about Super Buu is that for most of his transformations his personality changes. He doesn't have much personality as Evil Buu; After becoming Super Buu he gains a soft spot for Hercule (due to having Majin Buu inside him); he becomes more intelligent after absorbing Piccolo and Gotenks; when he becomes Kid Buu he turns into a mindless killing machine; and he becomes a good person when reincarnated as Uub. Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Fighter Category:Mass Murderer Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Hungry Villains Category:Petrifiers Category:Parasite Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Deceased Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Barbarian Category:Man-Eaters Category:Evil Creation Category:Recurring villain Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:One-Man Army Category:Elastic Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Provoker Category:Child Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Nihilists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Child-Abusers Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Bullies Category:Supervillains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Torturer Category:Big Bads Category:Complete Monster Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Outright Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Death Battle Villains Category:Banshees Category:Immortals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Male Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Psychopath Category:Comedic Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Karma Houdini Category:Genocidal Villains